Daughter of the Gold Spinner
by Honeybears
Summary: Ariadne Anderson is 14 and unclaimed. In an emergency meeting on Olympus, Rachel spoats a prophecy that will change Ariadne and Mr. D's life forever. Rating may go up.


**A/N: Don't own PJO.**

Chapter 1

To begin I must tell you what makes me, me. I'm 14, a girl, my name is Ariadne Kathleen Anderson. I'm tall enough for my feet to touch the ground, my hair is a celtic red, my skin pale as the moon. I prefer jackets and hoodies with blue jeans. I get out of a lot of trouble just for knowing how to play pinochle when I came to camp. I am unclaimed.

In case you don't know, Percy had the gods swear to claim their kids. Mine hasn't claimed me yet. I've always hoped that it would be Dionysus to claim me, but he made it clear that he hadn't had a daughter in centuries.

Everyone I know at camp says it's hard to talk to Mr. D. Saying he always forgets their name or gets to angry or something. I've only ever seen him that way once.

_Flashback_

_It was my first day at camp and Annabeth said she had to introduce me to the director, Mr. D. So we went to the Big House and on the porch sat a man, who had on a leopard print Hawaiian shirt and shorts; there was also Chiron, who was bare-chested and half horse. _

_"Hello Annabeth and who is this?" Chiron smiled and held out a hand in greeting. _

_"Chiron this is Ariadne Anderson," The other man looked up when she said my name. Annabeth gestured to him. "This is Mr. D. He has the power to turn you into a field mouse, so please stay on his good side." _

_"Hello," Annabeth hadn't noticed me walking over to him. "Are you playing pinochle? Can I play?" He looked at me, then a seat popped out of nowhere behind me and he pushed me in it then restarted the game. Chiron and Annabeth joined us for a while, but left after they decided they would never win. _

_"Dionysus, can you show her to the pavellion for dinner?" Chiron asked quiet nicely then left. We started another game. _

_"So, you're the god of wine, right?"_

_"Yep, and a bunch of other things but wine is the main one."_

_"May I ask you something?"_

_"You just did." _

_"Why do you keep forgetting Annabeth's name?"_

_"I don't forget. I'm a god."_

_"Then why wont you just say her name?"_

_"Because." For the first time I saw his eyes go to a soft purple flame. _

_"Because it's painful?" I guessed._

_"Yeah. Because it's painful." He looked around. "Oh my, we missed dinner and you missed curfew. Guess you could stay here for tonight, don't want the harpies getting you."_

_End Flashback_

Later that night Chiron told me it was the first time anyone asked to play with him, since his 'grounding' anyways. All the Maryads would play, but no one tried talking to him.

Anyways, back to the main story. I was 14 and unclaimed, so the council set up an emergency meeting.

"What is it this time?" Hera was the largest complainer I ever knew. Then she saw me. She hated me, but the feeling was mutual so I didn't mind. "Oh great! All this for a demigod?"

Rachel had come with us so she could talk with Apollo and keep me from trying to tear Hera apart.

"This way," she said, pushing me in the direction of Dionysus' throne. Suddenly the pushing stopped and her eyes turned a bright green.

_"No goddess as a mother,_

_but something special you are._

_You shall finish what your ancestor began,_

_and calm the wine, _

_Daughter of the Gold Spinner."_

Rachel came out of the trance with everyone looking at her. "Woah, what did I say?"

I looked at her. "What the heck is a 'gold spinner'?" She turned to look at Apollo.

"What I say and why did I give a prophecy when you're here? Why can't you just tell them?"

Apollo shook his head. "It doesn't work that way." He turned to me. "We must meet your parents, since neither is a god."

I tried to protest,"Why? What for?" There had been a reason I stayed at the camp for my birthday. I was not ever going back there. Then again when a god wants to meet your parents, they will find a way and do not try to give them excuses. Apollo hates excuses.

Soon enough (we had taken Zeus' chariot to my dad's house) we were at my dad's house. Last time I saw him a monster had attacked our house. This time it seemed he had just got everything back together. I still don't see why we had to go here.

I opened the door, "Dad?" Walking in you could see the outside was a haux. This place was terrible. "Dad?" I called again, but there was no answer. He was not here.

"Are you for sure he hasn't visited you yet, Hades?" Hestia looked at him. Suddenly a small girl popped out of nowhere and grabbed her leg.

"Who are you looking for, ma'am?" The child, I didn't recognize her, had beautiful black hair.

"Well, who are you and do you know a man by the name Thesius?"

The child got angry quickly, "Thesius is a traitor!" She was back to really sweet, "I can't tell you my name, she can though," the child pointed at me. Then the child grew to a woman, Mother.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"She's your mother!" All the gods said in unison.

Before me stood my mother. Ariadne of Crete.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! By the way in this story Ariadne (of Crete) never married Dionysus.**


End file.
